Compressor systems, such as air compressor systems, remain an area of interest. Some existing systems have various shortcomings, drawbacks, and disadvantages relative to certain applications. For example, some air compressors employ external plumbing for draining lubrication oil from the compressor. The plumbing may leak under some conditions. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.